


Something to Remember

by seariderfalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In the coming months, she wants to have a positive moment to remember out of this miserable day.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_kink/)**bsg_kink**'s 2nd drabble contest.

This is a fantastic if somewhat foolish idea, Laura thinks as the press of Adama's body against hers sends pleasurable ripples through her body. It's the best she's felt in a very long time, though, so she doesn't care.

In the coming months, she wants to have a positive moment to remember out of this miserable day. Legs wrapping tighter around his waist, she channels her frustrations -- _the cancer, Richard, a doomed career_ \-- into matching the steady, firm thrusts of his hips.

When her orgasm courses through her, she almost regrets that they'll never see each other again after today.


End file.
